


Confidential [English Version]

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [11]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Businessmen, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Achilles De Dios, Mentioned Wesley Torres, Secret Santa, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Work is not a barrier to sharing pleasure.✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦Where Cairo and Gavreel show their love for each other in small ways.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon & Terrence Carreon, Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro, Terrence Carreon/Wesley Torres, Terrence/Michelle
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	1. Confidential Information

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confidential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515134) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27). 



**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Agents on Assignment**

**AGENT 02GA**

Name: Gavreel Alarcon

Code Name: Angel2000

Professional Job: Hotelier

Job Role: Intelligence (through any means - flirting unbarred)

**AGENT 07CL**

Name: Cairo Lazaro

Code Name: Master/Caimazing

Professional Job: Pro Gamer

Job Role: Intelligence/Hacker

* * *

**Target**

Name: Terrence Carreon

Other names: ****************/MrBoredom

Birthdate: **/**/****

Gender: Male 

Age: **

Height: *** cm

Weight: ** kg

Blood type: *

Education: 

  * Bachelors of Business Administration in Finance from ******** University [See attached documents for a copy of transcript]
  * Master of Business Administration from ********** University (**** - present) [See attached documents for unofficial transcript]



Occupation: Chief Financial Officer (Family Business) [See Blue Book for more information about the Family Business]

Family:

  * Father: ******** Carreon
  * Mother: ********* Carreon
  * Brother: *********** Carreon
  * Sister: ********** Carreon
  * Wife: Michelle Carreon



* * *

**Mission Report**

On **/**/****, at exactly 0830 PM, we received a call from our client, Mrs. Michelle Carreon. Mrs. Carreon has been married to the target, Mr. Terrence Carreon, for two years. They got married on **/**/2019. According to Mrs. Carreon, six months after they started dating, Mr. Carreon proposed to her [insert gushing details about the proposal here]. She said yes, and they were married three months later.

Both of their families were happy with the union as it strengthened the ties between their businesses. Mrs. Carreon and her family appreciates how Mr. Carreon manages some of her family’s businesses while also working for his own family as Chief Financial Officer. She mentioned that he comes home from work late at night, usually around 0100 to 0300, and leaves the house early in the morning at 0730 to 0800. Mrs. Carreon said that she likes how hardworking Mr. Carreon is; however, she started to suspect some things.

Mrs. Carreon said that Mr. Carreon has forgotten several important occasions for the past six months including her birthday and their anniversary. He also comes home from work with wet hair and a different outfit from what he has been wearing when he left home in the morning. She decided to have someone investigate Mr. Carreon’s activities when she saw a message on his phone last night from someone called SevenIncher.

Mrs. Carreon wants any information we can find about SevenIncher and his or her connection with her husband, Mr. Carreon.


	2. Part 1: Briefing

“Do you have any questions?” asked Senior Agent Pearl Gatdula after the briefing.

Gavreel raised his hand. “Ma’am, I understand why Cairo was assigned this mission, but why am I here?”

Cairo looked at Pearl and nodded slowly. His face was also full of questions.

“Tomorrow, there will be an event at one of your hotels. The Intelligence Unit learned that Mr. Carreon is attending. Socialize and try to find out anything about SevenIncher,” Pearl replied. “Didn’t you know of Mr. Carreon?”

Cairo’s eyes were now on Gavreel. “Really?”

Gavreel swallowed. “Ah. That’s true. We know each other because we have the same circle of friends. But… we are not close.” Gavreel turned his gaze away from the eyes full of suspicion.

Cairo frowned. “If you know anything, you need to tell me. Don’t waste my time.” When Gavreel remained quiet, he looked at Pearl. “Such missions are immediately resolved by other agents in the Intelligence Unit. Why do we have to handle it now?

“Agent Achilles said that someone is protecting the information about Mr. Carreon and SevenIncher. He tried several times but came up with nothing.

Cairo nodded before getting up from his seat. “Don’t worry. I will make sure that the information Mrs. Carreon needs will be at your table by Monday morning.”

Gavreel also stood up while protesting, “But Baby! Tomorrow is our lovey-dovey day!”

The two walked out of Pearl’s office at the same time. “Stop it! You still have to tell me about what you know.” Cairo’s words were still heard even though the door to the office was already closed.

Pearl can’t do anything but shake her head.


	3. Part 2: Pretending

Cairo sat down in front of his computer. Gavreel, who followed his boyfriend to his office, began to arrange the scattered papers on the desk. Cairo ignored him. Instead, he opened his computer and started looking for information about SevenIncher.

“Cairo,” Gavreel called. After a few seconds, he was still ignored. “Baby. Baby~!”

Cairo looked up. “Are you ready to speak? Will you share what you know with me now? How are you related to Terrence?” 

“Terrence? Isn’t this the first time you called one of our assignments with their first name?” Gavreel jokingly asked.

“If you don’t want to talk, then don’t distract me. Just think of how you will approach Mr. Carreon tomorrow.” Cairo uttered. His eyes are focused on the computer screen again.

Gavreel pulled one of the chairs closer to the young man before sitting down. “I’ll speak.”

Cairo stopped typing and turned his full attention to his boyfriend. He raised his eyebrows.

Gavreel took a deep breath. “Terrence used to be one of my boyfriends. He can’t even be called that because we only met a few times…”

“I’m gonna guess. In bed, right?” Cairo rolled his eyes.

“Baby, that was a long time ago. I promise! It’s before we met. I mean…” Gavreel hurriedly explained.

Cairo let out a sigh. “Okay. There’s no need to explain. Just help me with the case.”

“Baby… Are we okay?” Gavreel asked.

Cairo smiled. “Baby, whatever experiences you went through before, I am grateful for them because I met the product that you are today. And that person is mine, and we will change together for the better from now on. Don’t worry. I was just pretending to sulk.”

Gavreel smiled broadly. “Baby, mmm~”

Cairo laughed. “Come on. Stop now. Let’s finish this work right away, so we can have our lovey-dovey time tomorrow.” He promised with a wink.


	4. Part 3: Sleep

Gavreel closed the door of their room with his left foot. His hands were holding a tray containing a sandwich and hot milk. He placed the tray next to Cairo’s open laptop. “We’re not sleeping yet, baby? You’ve been tracking that SevenIncher for a long time now.”

“I found him, but I’m having a hard time getting into his system. The report is correct. They have protection, and it looks like he put them himself. If I don’t work on it now, he may notice that someone is slowly breaking his codes. I should be able to find a way to copy his information without him noticing.” Cairo replied while his fingers didn’t stop typing.

“Okay, Baby. I know I can’t stop you.” Gavreel stroked Cairo’s hair. “I made you a sandwich and milk. Don’t forget to eat it. The milk is hot, so you should drink slowly. I’m going to sleep. I need to be in the office early tomorrow.”

Cairo tilted his head, asking for a kiss. Gavreel gently applied his lips on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Good night, Baby. I love you.” Gavreel whispered in Cairo’s ear.

“Mmm. Good night.” Cairo straightened his head. His focus went back to his laptop.

* * *

“Yes!” Cairo shouted before covering his mouth. He turned to look at the figure of the man sleeping on his bed. Gavreel was still sound asleep.

“It’s four o’clock. I didn’t realize the time again.” He removed the USB from the laptop port. He had just finished downloading the information he had obtained from SevenIncher’s computer. Tomorrow, he plans to sort them out and find the hacker’s connection with Mr. Carreon.

He ate the remaining half of his sandwich before drinking the now cold milk. He wanted to brush his teeth, but he was sleepy. He laid down next to Gavreel and hugged him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.


	5. Part 4: Lovey-Dovey

Gavreel raised his hand that was holding a champagne flute before nodding at an acquaintance. His eyes were looking for the familiar figure of his ex-boyfriend.

“So? Has he arrived yet? I saw on one of the CCTV cameras at the entrance of the hotel that he already entered with Mrs. Carreon,” said the voice coming from the hidden earpiece on his right ear.

Gavreel stared at the couple who had just arrived at the hall. “Showtime.”

“Copy. So you know what to do?” Cairo asked as he compiled the information on the USB. Occasionally, he’ll glance through the images on the CCTV monitor.

“I’ll tell him that I changed my cell phone number. I’ll borrow his phone and pretend to put it in his Contacts. While doing this, I’m attaching the sticker you gave me. Is that right?” Gavreel asked as he walked closer to the Carreon couple. He was smiling widely.

“Right. If possible, place the sticker where it won’t be noticed. That’s just a tracker, anyway. I think I have everything I need here.” Cairo said as he read the information he had gathered. “I just need concrete evidence.”

Gavreel was unable to answer because the couple was already in front of him. “Mr. and Mrs. Carreon, how are you?”

“Gav!” Terrence released his grip on his wife’s arm and hugged Gavreel.

Gavreel nodded at Mrs. Carreon as he slowly returned the hug. In less than a second, he let go. “So, how’s business?”

* * *

“Did you enjoy it? Cairo asked as he put the information he gathered in a folder. On his screen monitor was a red dot that stopped at the house owned by a former friend from his childhood.

Gavreel lowered his suit jacket on the sofa before sitting down and began to remove his shoes. “It’s tiring. It’s really hard to socialize with others.” He stood up and approached Cairo. “Did you find what we needed?”

Cair nodded. “Yes. I’ll just put this on Pearl’s table tomorrow. Take a bath, then we will go to sleep.”

Gavreel hugged Cairo. “Baby, I think you might have forgotten something. It’s still our lovey-dovey time tonight.”

“Tsk!” Cairo left the folder on the table before hugging Gav. “All right, let’s take a bath together first. Then…”

**Author's Note:**

> In Gameboys, Gavreel and Cairo are the total opposite of each other when it comes to how they organize their things (as seen in episode 10 when they were both getting ready for the first time they’ll meet each other). In a recent interview, Elijah admits that he’s messy with his things while Kokoy is super OC and organized. Kokoy also mentioned his obsessive-compulsiveness in one of his vlogs.


End file.
